Scythe of Fulmination
by deathraz0r
Summary: This story happen when Ainz goes to Treasury Chamber to prepare his fight against Shalltear. Ainz found unexpected item which spark his memory about old day. Just what Ainz found at guild Treasury and what will happened?
1. Chapter 1

Scythe of Fulmination, even among all elite top player it is considered as a myth. That being said Ainz wouldn't know such item existed if it not because one of Ainz guild member has it on his arsenal. One of few weapon which considered game-breaker for many who known it, though not many player even has knowledge of its name.

"Tehehehe~~" that what he said when I asked Takemikazuchi-san where he got it from.

Ainz sighed and lost himself on his own thought

Even though it is not a world-class Item , The Scythe of Fulmination is stored in special chamber on treasury room along with all other world class item the guild has.

"Even now I still quite fazed that Takemikazuchi-san able to forget from where he got an item such as this" Ainz unconsciously put his finger on his chin while taking a closer look of the scythe.

Ainz character physical size could be considered as big, hence The Scythe of Fulmination is still a way bigger than Ainz. It radiate a glowing dark purple aura which mixed perfectly with its blade which color is jet-black, and burnt ash colored handle which made of legendary wood, the World-tree.

"Pandora actor !, I want to know why this item is here?!" said Ainz a little bewildered

"Ainz-sama ..?" Albedo has puzzled look on her face

"Oooohh-my liege"

Pandora actor saluting Ainz and then standing in front of The Scythe of Fulmination facing Ainz, Albedo, Yuri Alpha, and Shizu Delta.

"Enlighten me Oooh! my Great Ruler ~!" said Pandora Actor with opera-like voice.

"Perhaps I twas wrong but could it be you mean this scythe oh Ainzz-Sama?" said Pandora Actor with a opera-like gestures.

"…." Shizu murmuring something but her voice is too low to be heard

"…."Yuri seems to murmuring something with somewhat cold expression on her face

Ainz feel humiliated.

"Pandora actor, what do we said about …" Ainz held back his word. "Explain to me why this Scythe is here, I believe it is had destroyed" Ainz regained his composure.

"Ohh my liege ~~! How could I ~ put an item such as this in just anywhere, it is too dangerous!"said Pandora actor while bowing with his left hand on his chest.

"Ainz-sama ! please tell us what's going on" said Yuri alpha frantically .

as commando of Pleiades, Yuri somewhat feel she had responsibility to protect her master from anything which labeled dangerous.

"As for why it is here because I put it here . though why it is here even it had destroyed, I have no knowledge about that. I found it laying atop moutain of gold at our treasury room~~ ohh my Liegeee" said Pandora Actor while holding his hat, swirling, swaying his coat and then looking sharp.

"Ainz-sama!" Albedo pleading to her master. Somewhat desperate because her master doesn't answering her and seems to lost in his own thought.

"I…think..it is..not dangerous" said Shizu with very calming low voices.

Yuri fixated her view to Shizu.

"Are you sure Shizu? But Pandora Actor said.."

As specialist with tactical weapon. When it comes to weapon, Shizu is best among all Pleaiades. She is accustomed with all traps within Nazarick and she even has her own workshop to working on weaponry. She is able to do simple, and advanced – to – expert level weapon appraisal as it is her supporting ability.

"Ainz-sama" Yuri alpha calling her master for the second time.

"Oh.. Forgive me. I've been thinking about something just now Yuri". said Ainz adjusting himself to face Yuri.

"This Scythe, it name is The Scythe of Fulmination" said Ainz while staring intensely to the scythe in front of him.

"Ainz –sama . Pandora Actor said this scythe is dangerous, but Shizu said it is not"

Yuri asked her master with somehow alarmed look toward the scythe.

"Of course, Shizu observation is correct and so does Pandora Actor too". said Ainz calmly while patting Shizu head gently.

Shizu cheeks somewhat red.

"kkkuuu…."

there are somewhat stingy voices came from behind Ainz but when he glanced to back all that he see is Albedo with her radiant smile

"What do you mean Ainz-sama?" said Yuri, trying to get every information clear.

"As a weapon, it is not dangerous because it only a level 1 weapon." Said Ainz in a teaching manner.

"You hardly able to cut anything even a pickles with this scythe despite it grim looks. But as an item, this scythe is dangerous" said Ainz filling the room with tension.

The Scythe of Fulmination, even among all elite top player it is considered as a myth. One of few weapon which considered game-breaker for many who known it, though not many player even has knowledge of its name.

Normally, every item and weapon has a flavor text. A short description about effect or ability of item or weapon holds. This however, isn't applied to The Scythe of Fulmination.

The Scythe of Fulmination has blank page on it description. It stat shown as a level 1 weapon with "1" as it attack power and nothing else is written other than its name.

In Yggdrasil an information worthy more than anything else. There are no player whom goes around making how-to tutorial videos nor any guide to obtain an specific rare item. Some player declare that they have made an absurd amount of fortune from selling top information of Yggdrasil.

Ainz fell to side whom doesn't believe if selling information could make someone rich. One of his guild member, Peroroncino, whom has thing for rare and unique item changed Ainz opinion about worth of information completely.

Peroroncino casualy said that if he able to bought a convertible from selling information of games he play , and which made Ainz completely dumbfounded when he also said that he sell the convertible later on because his bored of it and use it money to buy _gacha_ _(1)_.

"It just collecting dust on garage anyway, so I sell it. And yeah.. I can't drive anyway..hehehe" thought Ainz trying to recall what Peroroncino said back then

"Then why do you even bought it in the first place _bakayarouuuu!?"_ Ainz recalling that a few of his guild member _tsukomi/retorting_ peroroncino in almost identical manner.

Apparently , Peroroncino came across of the convertible brochure on his way home. He said that it is so shiny and look really cool that his collector instinct sparked when he seen it picture on brochure. He order the convertible through online and have it delivered to his home.

"Aren't people supposed to go to car dealer to buy a car?, I mean, you supposed to do a test-drive first , ask thorough information and stuff about the car from it salesman before you buy it" thought Ainz recalling what his guild member, Ulbert, said.

"Uhhm..Ainz-sama" Albedo calling her master with worried look.

Snapped back to present time from his own thought, Ainz move toward the Scythe of Fulmination and grabbed it.

[ Greater Item Destruction ]

Just like that , The Scythe of Fulmination destroyed completely.

Or so they thought.

The Scythe of Fulmination Part 1 End.


	2. Chapter 2

Scythe of Fulmination part 2

Albedo and I leave the special chamber treasury room where the world item stored. Yuri Alpha, Shizu Delta, and Pandora Actor was sent ahead back to wait us at common chamber treasury room.

My resolve to fight Shalltear is firm and strong now

I wish not those guardian which is memory of my guildmates to fight each other, and there is this promise between me and Albedo just now that I have to fulfill.

"Welcome back , Ainz-sama" said Yuri alpha while bowing her head.

Common chamber treasury room, All gold and other common loot the guild has is stocked here, It piling up so high that It reach room ceiling.

I think my decision to have them waiting us here is good.

Whenever I am alone with Albedo I get this restless feeling out of nowhere. I know that she will do any command I give her, hence I had groped her breast once and she is fine with that. She won't do anything which will harm me and she will protect me from anything that brought harm to me.

But still. I am familiar with this feeling. I used to it, to feel restless.

This feeling remind me of when Ainz Oown Goal guild had yet founded. When I still wander through wilderness grinding my character alone, and became target of PK in amazingly daily basis.

Albedo has her usual radiant smile and her figures fascinated every living man in the world, Including me.

But I got this feeling as if I am being hunted by her ever since we have our talk about my plan to fight Shalltear a moment ago. I feel As if I am a sheep and she is a wolf.

"Is there anything wrong Ainz-sama?" Albedo asked with radiant smile.

I unconsciously glanced over to my back to confirm what I feel. It kinda surprise me a little how quick Albedo responses which been following me from behind.

"I just want to see your face" I just blurted out what I think.

It is weird.

Albedo didn't say anything when I said that.

Usually she will goes crazy and perverted whenever she have chances to do so.

It must be because of our talk about my fight and Shalltear just now which made her restrain herself.

No.

I am wrong.

"AAAiinzzzz-Samaaaa" Scream Albedo which made my body instictively shiver.

She charging in toward me with her hand wide open and then she hug me from behind.

"Ainz-sama , Ainz-sama, Ainz-sama.." She keep calling my name while hugging me tight.

"Albedo, calm yourself!?" I said a little panicked.

"Ainz-sama , Ainz-sama, Ainz-sama.." she isn't listening.

She delved her face to my robe and scratch her face to my back while repeating my name like crazy.

I heard a faint snort came from my back, Albedo probably crying or so I think.

"Calm yourself down Albedo. I will fulfill my promise and return to you" I said while my passive skill activated and regaining my composure.

" Hey Heyy, Albedo !? where are you touching!?" I am startled.

Her right hand snakes through gap on my skeleton body, while her left hand slowly descending from my belly to futher down below.

I am so embarassed to have Yuri Alpha, Shizu and Pandora Actor watching me and Albedo hugging each other. Especially when she kind of sexual harassed me like this.

No.

Not kind of!?

She is sexually harassed me right now !

I tried to bulge but failed. She is slim and slender yet i cannot even break her hug at all.

Pandora Actor throw away his gaze and somehow gives satisfied vibes.

Just what are you satisfied with !?

Yuri Alpha gaze upon us as if it something casual to see.

It is not casual stuff!?

Shizu still as emotionless as ever.

Hand it ! Hand over your machine gun you carry Shizuuu!? Shoot her down !?

I cannot scream over my thought to them. But my last thought made me curious whether or not Shizu will dare to shoot Albedo down.

But this is no time to thinking about that.

I glanced over to my back to see Albedo whom hold me so ever tightly, and her radiant smile is nowhere to be seen.

What I see is somehow unclear, but I as Suzuki Satoru somehow feel extreme cold struck down my spine the moment I glanced over my back to see Albedo.

Her radiant smile nowhere to be seen.

Her smile now remind me of those maniacs in horror movie who enjoys killing their victim.

I think that my thought just now disrespect her maker which is my fellow guild member and also dear friend, Tabula Smaragdina. But if one think about it thoroughly , she is does have weird setting from Tabula Smaragdina-san.

 _Incindentally she is a slut._ That what is written over by Tabula Smaragdina-san as her setting.

Personally I think it is kinda rude. I feel that I am naïve or maybe Tabula Smaragdina-san tolerance toward _netorare_ genres is just beyond my reach.

I erased that setting and changed it over to _She is in love with Momonga_.

Though, even now I still embarrassed for have rewriten her setting with that.

But this is no time thinking about that !?

"Ainz-sama! I've hold mys..elf ever since you that pro..mise a mom..ent ago" said Albedo while kind of panting, her breath irregular as if she have came back from 1000 km marathon run championship.

"But I cannot hold back anymore the moment you said that spiffy line just now!" said Albedo with her eyes wide open.

"Spii..Spiffy!?"

Scythe of Fulmination part 2 End


End file.
